creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blacky
Kuro Tsuki, also known as Black Cat, was a 13 year old boy who literally had bad luck on his tail through his life. He eventually drowned to death on a boat ride with his sister, Kēki, who was on board and unfortunately couldn't save him. However, he was given life because of his strange experiences. He was also the demon who sewed the cat paw and bird foot onto Opened Eyes. https://creepypastafiles.wikia.com/wiki/Opened_Eyes Appearance Black Cat has choppy, messy, dark chocolate brown hair, and peeking through his hair are two small black cat ears. He originally had two, round eyes that were bright green, but his left eye had a fateful encounter with a sharp sewing needle, puncturing it and blinding him. Upon being reincarnated, that said eye now is purely black, with blood-like bubbles floating out of it. His clothing consists of a white tee-shirt with red on the top half, grey, ragged jeans, and muddy socks. On his palms are three to four scratch marks each, which have become red and inflamed scars. Black Cat also has a short, black cat tail, with a kink in the middle. Personality Despite his older age, he seems to bring out his inner child a lot. He constantly likes to trick others, and finds their reactions funny. When waiting, Blacky seams to have a large amount of patience, but still asks how much longer just to annoy others. Tricky and mischievous, he has good intentions for others. Background With his father very much out of the picture, Kuro only had his older sister, Kēki, and his mother. At the age of four, Kuro soon got very sick by an unknown illness. The illness was something that was never seen before, and most of the symptoms were unidentified. Kuro was very likely to die. However, he quickly got better, but was restricted on how long he could not rest for. A few years later, at the age of six, Kuro was proven to have passed his sickness. Playing at the park one fine afternoon with Kēki, Kuro almost got too close to the street. The road was seen as purely empty. Once Kuro stepped foot onto the road, a car instantly headed his way. Oblivious of his upcoming death, Kuro turned around and smiled at Kēki, waving a blue Frisbee in his hand, which the two used for their game of catch. He finally turned his attention to the car coming towards him, and he froze. Someone pushed him out of the way, forcing him to the floor. A loud thud was heard, and the car stopped. People crowded around the street. Kēki dragged Kuro away, the Frisbee falling out of his hand. Kuro, six years old, and Kēki, eleven years, were now officially parent-less. Kēki worked hard with many different types of jobs, eventually earning enough money to stay at a small apartment. With her birthday coming up, Kuro decided to make breakfast for his sister. His results were successfully, but the true results were the scars on his hands and the kitchen burning up. A few years later, Kēki taught Kuro how to sew. He did it, but he punctured his eye, blinding him. Now at the age of thirteen, Kuro and Kēki decide to go on a little boat trip on the lake. Perfect day it was, no clouds in the sky and only a slight breeze. But somehow, the boat tipped over violently, causing Kuro to land backwards in the water. Kēki tried to grab his hand, but was only a few seconds short. Within a couple minutes, Kuro drowned, and his body wasn't found... Facts * For killing his victims, Blacky typically breaks mirrors, causing his victim to become brutally cut by the glass shards. If it is not enough, however, he goes to more of the extreme measures like forcing a ladder to collapse on top of them. * Kuro was named Black Cat for his cat ears and tail, but sadly, he does not remember or know his real name after he died. * 'Blacky' was a nickname given to him by Opened Eyes. In return, he started calling her 'Opened', which is now commonly used by many. * Upon being reincarnated, Blacky can see through both of his eyes. * The blood-like liquid coming out of his left eye is actually the essence of his demonic powers, not blood. When angered, more of the liquid seams to flow out of his eye than normal. * He enjoys sour sweets, but he hates lemons and limes. * Blacky's birthday is March 12. He has been dead for four years, making his real age 17. He mentally and physically is still 13 though. * He noticeably likes Opened Eyes, but she finds him annoying and doesn't like him back. * Kuro Tsuki is the English to Japanese translation for black (kuro) and moon (tsuki). His sister's, Kēki, is cake translated into Japanese. Despite this, neither of them are actually Asian. Category:OC Category:Demon Category:Serial Killer Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Teenager Category:Supernatural Category:Human Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Male